Roll Call/January 2011
|} The January issue was released on January 10th, 2011, and was the eighth issue of Volume One of Roll Call. PDF Version *Click here to download the issue in PDF format =Online Version= Cover Stories 2011 Year at a Glance For the wiki version of this list, please see the Calendar of Events 28k Project The O.G.R.E.s are reminding chapters of our participation in Gamers for Humanity's 28k Project. Gamers for Humanity is a non-profit group, like ourselves, that focuses on all types of gamers getting out and giving back to their communities by assisting in charitable work and volunteerism. They've recently announced the beginning of the 28k Project. The premise is that there are an average of 28,000 attendees every year at Gen Con, and if each attendee volunteered just one hour throughout the year, gamers would be giving 28,000 hours of assistance to those who need it. The goal is to achieve a recorded 28k hours of community work by gamers before Gen Con Indy 2011. So, you and your chapter are tasked with placing some effort into civic engagement, in order to better our communities. Available on OgreLair.org and GamersForHumanity.org, is the official time submission form and rules. Get your records to the Director of Communications, and he'll forward it to Gamers for Humanity. At the end of the project, the chapter that has contributed the most time towards the goal will receive a prize pack of games, all provided by gaming companies and distributors who agree with the concept of the project. In addition to awards inside O.G.R.E.s, the project sponsor Gamers for Humanity has prizes available as well! You can keep track of the overall progress by viewing the 28k Thermometer at GamersForHumanity.org. A step-by-step guide is below: *Step 1: Download the 28k Project Entry Form and Rules. *Step 2: Bring that form with you when you volunteer with a qualifying non-profit in the United States (see rules for details). *Step 3: Have the staff fill out the form when you are done working, and mail it to us, or use the online form. (Copy this to the Director of Communications, or you can send it to him directly and he'll forward it on!) *Step 4: Go to www.GamersForHumanity.org, and tell us about your experience. How was it? What did you learn? Who did you meet? What did you do? You or a member of the non-profit organization you volunteer with must fill out the form and mail it back to us before your story will be accepted to the 28k Project. Alternatively, you or a member of the organization may fill out the form online by following the links in the menu to the left, which contains the same information. Note that stories and hours submitted will not be accepted if we are unable to contact the non-profit organization in question. The Oggies *'For the wiki version of this story, please see The Oggies'' Monthly Columns Upcoming Events January, 2011 * See the Calendar of Events Happy Birthdays January *5th - Ryan Edwards, Derby City Ogres *8th, 1985 - Drew Reed, Quilt City Ogres *16th, 1982 - Graham Griffin, Quilt City Ogres *31st, 1992 - Mac Headrick, Sic City Ogres Happy Anniversaries *No Known Anniversaries It may be the easiest way for you to get another reminder not to forget - and we can help keep you from that dog house void of human life a little longer! Officer Contact Information ;Director :Jake Kubitschek :: ;Vice Director :Hooper : ;Editor-in-Chief :Vacant :N/A ;Treasurer :Vacant :N/A ;Director of Communications :Hooper : ;Supreme Dungeon Master :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson :Email ;Webmaster ;Steve Johnson : ;New Chapter Recruitment Committee :Hooper : ;Gaming Advocacy :Lacey Wilson : ;Marketing & Promotion :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Editor :Hooper : ;Assistant Editor :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Staff :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson : ;Lacey Wilson : ;Shawn Cain : ;Steve Johnson : ;Jake Kubitschek : ---- Back To: OgreLair.org → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Roll Call Category:Browse Category:Roll Call